stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
O Broseph, Where Art Thou?
Emma receives two strikes on her record after Lo takes advantage of her. When Lo accidentally gets one guest paycheck extremely messed up she just might be the reason for Emma getting fired. ' Summary In the early morning Johnny and Reef wake up to the terrible smell of Broseph's feet. They tell him to take a bath, and that the ocean doesn't count. Broseph says that the girls take too long in the bathroom. Then it shows Emma waiting for the shower while Lo takes a bubble bath. Johnny freaks out about not only eating Broseph's scab out of a bag, Broseph keeps it in the room! Reef doesn't mind that Broseph is a slob, but when Broseph borrows a new pair of Reef's swim trunks, the boys kick Broseph out of the room. Broseph tries to room with the other guys but they all say no. Also, when he tries to go back to his house, his mom says she turned it into a smoke house for the summer. He stays on the couch on the porch that night, only to wake up with a bear laying on top of him. After getting bad reviews from the guests, Bummer makes a new rule, if a review is under an "8" it is a strike. Emma comes in late to the meeting thanks to Lo's long bath and Lo using all her conditioner. At the same time Reef and Johnny talk about the enjoyment of not having Broseph in their room, thus, Broseph asks for another chance, but both say no. But they start to regret that statement when they have nothing to do. Meanwhile Lo leaves her kids at the restaurant to go to a yoga class, giving Emma her second strike! When she tells Lo about it, Lo just says she should be so perfect from now on that Bummer might cancel her other strikes. However, when Lo accidentally causes Mr. Marvin's paycheck to go over board Lo sees Mr. Marvin put a one on Emma's evaluation. Knowing she has to do something she tries to get the evaluation back. On the beach Reef and Johnny are surfing when they notice Broseph built himself a new castle home. But he won't let his former roommates in to party with everyone else. Lo tries to get Mr. Marvin's evaluation, but he puts it in the locked chest. Even though Lo gets lock cutters from The Kahuna, Snack Shack brings them to Bummer's office. At Broseph's "Sand Mansion", Johnny and Reef try to join the party everyone else is enjoying. They decide to try to crash the party with many attempts, but all fail. Outside of Bummer's office, Lo and now Fin try to find a way to get past the laser beams outside his office. They ask Johnny to do it, and even though he is reluctant at first, when he finds out it is for Emma he turns off the beams. But when Bummer's office is found full of evaluations, they admit it will take a while. On the Staff House porch, Johnny and Reef admit they miss Broseph. When Lo and Fin finally find Emma's evaluation, they are caught by Bummer. When Broseph finally decides to come home, the castle is washed away due to the rain. Caught by Bummer, Lo tries to eat Emma's evaluation, but fails. Bummer then reads it and it is revealed that the evaluation is actually ten out of ten due to her poise. Sadly for the girls though, Bummer has them organize the evaluations and gives them a strike. At the end Johnny and Reef hold up to their word of being Broseph's butler if he comes home. Trivia *This episode is the first where Reef wears boxers; before he used to wear blue and white briefs. *So far the largest sandcastle on the show is in the episode. *This is the second episode to feature a party, the first being "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *This episode also backs up the fact of Johnny having a mad crush on Emma. *The titled "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?" Is based on the 2000 adventure film O Brother, Where Art Thou? *Stoked Radio: ** ''The Whereabouts by Touch the Ground *The first time Snack Shack is not in his uniform, but in a medieval costume for role-playing. *In Bummer's office, there is a picture of him and someone in a Wipeout costume hugging. *When Emma comes to Bummer's meeting, her hair is similar to Broseph's, only bigger and is unknown if it has spatial anomalies like Broseph's. *Broseph has a Wii on the desk at the end of his bed, and an Xbox 360 seen on top of the television in front of his bed. *When Buster comes out of the hole made by Reef, his angle is exactly the same as Jaws. *The first time Kelly is seen in a bikini, as she takes the evaluations to Bummer's office via jet ski. *The first appearance of Bummer's office. *Cartoon Network cut out 30 seconds from the beginning, the reason why Reef doesn't want to wear the board shorts since Broseph was wearing them. *The Tropical Tan Models make an appearance waiting to get into Broseph's sand mansion. *The bear, a pig, Grommet, a tough guy, and one of Fin's surf students from "Hang 9" are waiting in line to get in Broseph's sand mansion. *Two math incorrections: -Fin stated 7.5 is a B+. In actuallity, it's a C. -Reef said that 4/10 + 8/10 = 12/10. With fractions, that is true, but with that scenario, it's 12/20, or 3/5, a.k.a 60%. Quotes '''Emma: '''Sorry for the wait, Mr. M. '''Mr. Marvin: (Spits out his drink) Six trillion dollars?! For a latte!? Emma: So sorry sir, I'll fix that right away! Sonny: Okay big guy, you know the drill! Yeah, yeah, I think you do yeah. Anyone tries to break in the joint, we whack 'em. Buster: .....Like with my tail? Sonny: You know for a big fish you got a really tiny brain, ya know that? Sonny: (Buster chasing after Reef and Johnny) Whack 'em, sharkie. Bummer: Unacceptable people, unacceptable! Look at these staff evaluation forms! (Reading staff evals) Fin, 7.5 out of 10! Fin: Come on that's like a B+! Andrew: Yeah, I don't know what special school you went to, but a 7.5 means you do better. Reef, 4! Says here, "Needs to spend less time teaching girls mouth to mouth." Reef: Okay, but the girl I was teaching was an 8 out of 10. So by my count, that puts me at an- (counts on his fingers) 9,10,11...12 out of 10! Math dude! (Reef high fived Wipeout) Wipeout: You're the man! Andrew: Okay, listen up! From now on, anyone who gets less than an 8 on a staff eval get an automatic strike. And you what three strikes mean! Lo, Fin and Reef: We..are..outta..here. (Emma walks in) Andrew '(''sarcastically): Oh, I'm sorry. Did I schedule the staff meeting during rubber ducky time? '''Emma: I'm so sorry sir, there was a line up at the staff showers and I was- Andrew: STRIKE one! and let that be a lesson to the rest of you slackers. Emma: No! My perfect employee record! Lo: Oh, that's too bad! By the way, you're out of conditioner. Emma: Thanks for the heads up! (takes off her towel revealing her hair) Reef: (Sniffs the air) Ugh! (Johnny gags) Reef: 'Ugh, dude what is that reek? '''Johnny: '(Sniffing the air) From the potency of the stank, I say either a toilet backed up or it's... '''Reef and Johnny: Broseph! (Reef throws a shoe at Broseph's head) Broseph: (After a shoe hit's his head) Bikini babe of my dreams, why you head butting me, girl? Johnny: '''Broseph, take a bath, man! '''Broseph: (Yawns) I take a bath everyday in the ocean, when I surf! Johnny: You need to take a real bath, dude! (Opens a window) You smell like a walrus butt! Broseph: (Stretches) No time bro, the honeys always hog the shower! Category:Episodes Category:Articles requring pictures Category:Season 1